wizardess_heartfandomcom-20200214-history
Mulier Quam Amo
Mulier Quam Amo was a spin-off event that ran from October 14 to 28, 2018, and was based in Joel Crawford's birthday. Announcement(s) NTT.Solmare Facebook announcement: we date?: Wizardess Heart+ #649�-Event Announcement by Guy, Cerim, Ronny- Guy “Hey guys. Did you decide what you’re gonna give Joel for his birthday present?” Ronny “Of course, piles of acorns!” Guy “...I don’t think he’d eat them.” Ronny “Why?! Everybody loves them, don’t they?!” Guy “Not quite...” Ronny “Well, then I got nothing to give!” Cerim “... *Sigh*”ShallWeDate.NTTSolmare Facebook. "Shall we date?: Wizardess Heart+ #649." Retrieved on October 15, 2018. Note Were made for this event: *1 story *1 CG *1 card, exclusive to the event shop *16 avatar items, being 5 exclusive to the event shop Costed (at total): *18 Tickets *6 Magic Keys *3 avatar items Walkthrough Since this event had only one ending it would not matter what answers the player would pick. The answers and Magic Challenges available were: Chapter 1: (5 tickets) :Magic Challenge: "Music Note Pumps (Room)" - 150 Coins / 3000 Lune *Tell the truth *Try to cover the slip Chapter 2: (5 tickets) :Magic Challenge: 6 magic keys *When I saw you... *The truth is... Ending: (8 tickets) :Magic Challenges: :"Lolita Pigtails (Room)" - 450 Coins / 5000 Lune :"Piano Midi Dress (Room)" - 700 Coins / 10000 Lune Summary Intro "In order to get an idea of Joel’s birthday present, you ask Joel to go on a date in downtown. There, you run into your friends, Leon, Guy, Cerim... From that point, you come up with something more fun and touching birthday plan!" Story Chapter 1: On a day off, Joel Crawford and Liz Hart (MC) were having a date downtown. When entering a store with antique objects, Joel notice that the music playing in the background was a record of a music played in a phonograph. Joel then sees a ribbon and try to buy it to Liz, but she retorts that it wasn't even her birthday and that they were there for him. Joel figures that they were actually there so Liz could find him a birthday present. Guy, Cerim and Leon then appears, all three asked if they could show up to Joel's birthday, to which Joel refuses emphasizing that he wants to spend it alone with Liz. As all four boys were discussing it, Joel then heard a music he likes called "Mulier Quam Amo," that was sung by a woman with "a clear voice like pure water" and accompanied by piano. Chapter 2: In the following day Liz had decided to give Joel a record for his birthday. Hearing an harmony from the academy garden, there Joel was conducting a singing class to some students. Between the students were Guy, Cerim and Leon. Joel was conducting a trial for Spellsingers, he then explained that despite some wizards not being Spellsingers they could still produce sparks of magic when singing in harmony. After lessons, Liz asked the three boys to help her recording a music for Joel, and went to rehearse with them in the music room. Liz took the soprano, Leon the alto, Cerim and Guy the tenor and baritone. They were going to sing a cappella but Luca showed up and offered his help playing the piano. Joel heard them and entered the room saying how they were out of tune. Liz in panic guided Joel out of the music room. Liz then proceed to tell Joel that they were moved by Joel's lessons that they decided to get together and practice. Joel tells Liz that they are in need of a conductor to be able to adjust the rhythm, timing and volume appropriately. Joel offer his help but Liz denies it. Ending: Two days passed since they started practicing. Liz was trying to conduct but the results were not getting better. Elias then enters in the room and starts explaining them the basics of singing. By their request, Elias starts helping them as the conductor. In the day of the performance, Liz went to get Joel. Liz took him by the hand and guided Joel to the smaller auditorium were the chorus was waiting. When Joel opened up his eyes the group started singing Mulier Quam Amo and sparks of magic filled the entire hall raining down on Joel. Liz turned to talk with her group but then went away to leave the couple alone. Joel mentions that he always felt out of place but was happy that everyone else joined in the celebration. Joel thanks Liz that because of her circle of friends he was also able to make some friends that accepted him as he was. Liz thank him back and gives him the record of Mulier Quam Amo. Joel told Liz that there is a cover version of that song redone in modern language. Joel started to sing the modern version to Liz: :"I've watched you all those years. In times of pain, and times of joy. When you smile, and when you cry. Even if one far off day you forget... I will always keep our vow. Never leave, stay always by my side. You are the only one I love." The air began to sparkle, and tiny diamonds fragments glittered like falling rain. Joel finished his song and explained to Liz that the first time he heard Mulier Quam Amo he felt his exact feelings for Liz had been reflected on that song, but he would never imagine Liz singing to him first. Trivia *Although the event title "Mulier Quam Amo" was translated in-game as "The One I Love" in latin actually means "The Woman I Love." *This event revealed that, when kids, Luca learned piano and Elias was in a local chorus as the conductor. Gallery 20181022joe2.png|Ad 2 Kt12901.jpg|Chapter cover Mulier quam amo - print 1.PNG Mulier quam amo - print 2.PNG Mulier quam amo - print 3.PNG Mulier quam amo - print 4.png Mulier quam amo - print 5.png Mulier quam amo - print 6.PNG Mulier quam amo - print 7.PNG mulier quam amo - shop items.PNG|Shop items Mulier quam amo - av 1.PNG Mulier quam amo - av 2.PNG Mulier_quam_amo_-_all_av_items.jpg|All avatar items Mulier quam amo - banners.PNG|banners Category:Birthdays Category:Events Category:Spin-off Events